Heroes
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A segurança de todos poderia significar o sacrifício de outros. Saint Seiya. Yaoi, Saga e Shura. Universo Alternativo. Desafios diversos do Fórum Need for Fic


**HEROES**

[ShiryuForever94]

Categorias: [Tributo] Orgulho LGBT 2015, [Tributo] Dia dos Namorados 2015, Saint Seiya, Universo Alternativo, Saga e Shura, Camus e Milo, Mu e Shaka. Songfic: Hero - Chad Kroeger

Advertências: Termos impróprios (palavrões), insanidade temporária da autora e algum surto ocasional

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: A segurança de todos poderia significar o sacrifício de outros.

Sinopse da obra original: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) é um anime e mangá de Masami Kurumada que trata dos leais cavaleiros de Atena que voltam à Terra sempre que a paz é ameaçada. Cavaleiros são homens dotados de cosmo, uma energia vital fortíssima que lhes permite cortar os céus, partir a terra e caminhar à velocidade da luz. Há doze armaduras de ouro correspondendo aos signos do zodíaco. Por se tratar de AU, não há menção a tais poderes.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha.

Subtema: Namoro

Itens:

Do dia dos namorados:

Não é só de beijo que vive o amor.

Resolvi dar de presente para Theka Tsukishiro. Porque ela é uma lutadora, como eu.

 **Nota Importante: Eu realmente detesto leitor fantasma. Se está no celular e não pode comentar, não leia. Se está ocupado mas tem tempo para ler sem comentar, não leia por favor. Se acha que fanfic é só uma porcaria qualquer que autor tem obrigação de publicar e publica se quiser, problema dele, também não leia. Não, você não é obrigado a comentar, então não leia se não for dizer alguma coisa. Fazia quase três anos que estava gestando esta fanfic. Ela deu muito trabalho porque eu não achava o tom certo, o jeito de escrever e ficou na prateleira por dois anos. Não favorite se não for deixar review e não me peça atualização da parte dois se não tiver deixado review. Dispenso leitores fantasmas pois jamais li uma fanfic sem deixar review. Já que autores não ganham dinheiro, um comentário é o mínimo, mas como gentileza anda em falta, não custa avisar. Aos que sempre estão me apoiando, obrigada. ^^**

* * *

Será que o mundo realmente sabia?

Será que as pessoas indo para seus trabalhos, para suas vidas, realmente sabiam o que era ser oficial das forças armadas em uma zona de guerra?

Saga tinha certeza que não. Pilotava o jato fugindo das saraivadas de balas dos caças inimigos e tentava se manter no controle enquanto pensava que prometera a ele que voltaria.

Não podia não voltar e deixar o coração de Shura se partir como o seu se partira uma vez, logo no início de sua carreira. Precisava dar um jeito de escapar.

Lembrou-se de como tudo aquilo começara, há alguns meses, casualmente.

Uma festa das forças armadas a que fora obrigado a comparecer, uma taça de vinho tinto derramada no uniforme impecável e totalmente branco de Shura, pedidos de desculpas, algumas farpas e...

Sexo tórrido na casa de Saga até amanhecer.

Desviando de um míssil, Saga gargalhou. Eram loucos, ele e Shura. Dois pilotos da marinha, dois oficiais de fichas irrepreensíveis e dois ases perigosos nos céus.

Acionou um tocador de mp3 que sempre levava em suas missões e se preparou para explodir, se fosse necessário. Jamais deixaria que seus perseguidores encontrassem facilmente e sem resistência o porta-aviões que demoraram tantos meses para fazer penetrar nos mares daquele país tão difícil de lidar. Na verdade eram dois, mas se preocupava com Shura e seus amigos no poderoso navio cheio de armas nucleares. Haviam sido detectados no dia anterior, mas ainda tinham chances de concluir a missão e Saga faria todo o possível para que conseguissem, com ou sem ele.

Pensou nas inúmeras medalhas, no fato de que o consideravam um grande herói e um total maluco e riu novamente.

"Vamos lá! Vamos ver do que esses garotinhos são feitos!"

Saga já não era tão novo, mas sua experiência em combate o fazia tremendamente valioso e letal. Deu uma volta e subiu vertiginosamente ouvindo o metal estalar. "Vamos lá, querida, voe alto pro papai!" Acariciou o manche da aeronave enquanto subia mais e mais.

 **I am so high, I can hear heaven**

 **Eu estou tão alto, Eu posso ouvir o paraíso**

 **Whoa, but heaven...No, heaven don't hear me**

 **Whoa, mas o céu... Não, o céu não me ouve**

Cantarolou os versos da música enquanto manobrava na velocidade do som e emboscava os caças sem piedade. Destruiu um e dois e três. Eram muitos e parecia que mais deles chegavam a cada momento. Saga era a primeira defesa entre aquele pequeno exército de ataque e o navio onde estava seu amado Shura e faria o possível para causar o maior número de danos. Não deixaria que passassem incólumes por ele e riu pensando na cena de Gandalf em Senhor dos Anéis e gritou a plenos pulmões sozinho no cockpit: you shall no pass!

Um bip alto e o intercomunicador apitou. Droga, esquecera aquela porcaria ligada!

"Saga! Que diabos! Saia daí! São oito caças no nosso radar! Desista e venha para o navio. Vamos combater com reforços que já estão a caminho e com os mísseis anti-aéreos!" Aiolia parecia dominado pelo pavor. Saga riu e disparou outra rajada de balas das metralhadoras dos flancos de sua aeronave. Estavam no meio do oceano. O que Aiolia queria que ele fizesse? Pintasse um alvo no porta-aviões?

"Correção, agora são quatro. Não. Eles podem ter submarinos. Não vou arriscar nossa missão por minha causa. Se eu for até vocês, eles me seguirão. Fomos detectados ontem e fizemos manobras evasivas, eu sabia que eles enviariam caças para nos procurar. Grande erro."

"Golf Echo Mike, codinome Galactus, responda!" Ouviu a voz grossa e agressiva de Shura.

Essa não. Agora a porra ficara séria. "Olá major! Dormiu bem?"

"Seu grandecíssimo filho da puta! A missão de primeiro combate era minha! Saia já daí e volte pra cá ou vou te buscar!"

"Mandão!" Saga gargalhou e os barulhos de tiros deviam ter sido ouvidos pelo rádio. O loiro alto quase podia ouvir os dentes de Shura trincarem. "Estou bem. Apenas tratem de manter posição e preparar o outro ataque. Vou dar-lhes mais trinta minutos de vantagem. Perdemos o elemento surpresa, mas somos melhores."

"Saga, se você sobreviver, eu vou te matar!" Shura bradou enquanto apontava ordens a torto e a direito. Aquele maluco! Sexo maníaco na madrugada e Shura perdera a hora. Bela maneira de impedi-lo de ir! Sabia que a missão de reconhecimento era perigosa! Mas que droga, Saga!

"O que faremos? Ele tem alguma razão." Aiolia observava Shura trocar de roupa ali mesmo vestindo o macacão de piloto sem titubear.

"Eu vou buscar esse idiota! O que acha que vou fazer? Ele pode ser herói de guerra, mas não é um exército inteiro!"

 **And they say**

 **E eles dizem**

 **That a hero could save us**

 **Que um herói poderia nos salvar**

 **I'm not gonna stand here and wait**

 **Eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar**

 **I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**

 **Eu segurarei nas asas das águias**

 **Watch as we all fly away**

 **Assista como nós todos voamos longe**

"Não acho que seja boa ideia." Dohko apareceu na ponte. Era o almirante daquele navio e sabia que o que Saga fazia era garantir-lhes mais tempo para que finalmente pudessem mandar o restante da força atacar as quatro fábricas de produção de armas químicas. "Ele sabia no que estava se metendo e creio que você também sabe, Shura, que é nossa melhor chance. Fomos descobertos ontem e montamos toda a estratégia. Ainda estamos ocultos deles, mas não por muito tempo. Temos uma missão a completar e não posso desperdiçar um dos meus melhores pilotos para salvar outro." A voz de Dohko era calma e tensa ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que era horrível, mas era assim que as lutas das forças armadas eram.

"Eu só preciso do meu avião." Shura ponderou querendo socar a cara do almirante. Iria atrás de Saga até num navio de papel se fosse preciso.

"Ele é um herói de guerra, Shura. Vai se sair bem."

"Ele pode ser o que for, mas ele está sozinho lá fora!" Shura quase implorava. Seriam dois deles contra vários e incontáveis inimigos. "Eles também vão mandar reforços e você sabe!" Não podia deixa-lo lá.

"Eu vou com ele." Milo. Um dos pilotos mais alucinados e suicidas do pelotão. Um homem sério, calado e mortal.

"Mas o que pensam que é isso? Votação de grêmio estudantil? Você está designado para a missão de ataque, Milo. Você, Camus, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Mu. Não pode simplesmente mudar tudo e resolver ir atrás de um maluco!"

"Então seremos mais alguns malucos." Os uniformes perfeitos, os capacetes, a postura firme. Os pilotos estavam lá. Todos prontos. Haviam sido designados para a destruição das tais fábricas, mas não o fariam com a morte de Saga, nem pensar. Ele era o líder deles há algum tempo, era genioso, temperamental, difícil de lidar, mas era leal, forte e mantinha a equipe unida como cimento em meio aos tijolos. Iriam quebrar sem ele. Ou ficarem trincados para sempre e não queriam perder mais nenhum. Aiolos se fora numa daquelas missões e todos sabiam o quanto Saga sofrera e quase ficara louco.

"Isso é algum tipo de motim?" Dohko falou com olhar sério.

"Se o problema é eu pedir, uma ajudinha seria bem vinda, sabe. Acabei de ficar sem mísseis de longo alcance. A munição das metralhadoras não vai durar para sempre também." A voz de Saga soou grossa e forte nos comunicadores.

"Alpha Bravo Zulu codinome Sword indo em resgate." Shura deu meia volta e apenas rosnou: "Ele é um herói, Dohko, heróis não devem morrer! Jamais." Saiu marchando colocando o capacete, verificando seu equipamento e indo para o caça que levava uma espada de ouro gravada em seu cockpit. Saga não era apenas um herói. Era o seu homem. Iria ao inferno para salvá-lo e sabia que duelar com o inimigo seria algo próximo disso.

O almirante pensou em reclamar da falta de hierarquia ao ver-se chamado pelo primeiro nome, mas não pôde dizer nada quando todos os demais começaram a seguir Shura.

"Delta, Foxtrot, November, codinome Needle indo em resgate. Aguenta firme, Galactus!" Milo praticamente berrou sem esperar nenhuma outra ordem e deu um tapinha no ombro de outro piloto. "Até mais, Camus."

"Mas não mesmo." Uma voz modulada, distante e fria e uma postura elegante. "India Charlie Eco, codinome Ice, em combate." Camus seguiu logo atrás de Milo sem titubear. Se era para morrerem, o fariam juntos.

O mesmo aconteceu com Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Mu que foram subindo em caças de guerra sem sequer prestar atenção no que Dohko berrava nos alto-falantes.

"O que diabos estão fazendo? Não podem arriscar todo mundo!" Revirou os olhos, muito revoltado e então sentiu cheiro de chá. Essa não...

"Shaka, você não vai desembestar e sair voando com eles, vai?"

O loiro de olhos azuis penetrantes apenas suspirou e pegou o comunicador.

"Mike Tango Sierra, codinome Wall, responda."

"Mike Tango Sierra na escuta." A voz de Mu soou nos comunicadores.

"Traga-os para mim. Estarei no combate antiaéreo."

"Mas, Sky..." Mu titubeou. Shaka era famoso por suas capacidades de ataque por instrumentos. Diziam que quando ele abria os bonitos olhos azuis e mirava em algum inimigo, a morte era certa.

"E traga Saga de volta, é claro. Câmbio e desligo." Shaka bebericou o chá ouvindo um murmúrio de concordância e respirou lenta e calmamente. "Preciso de todo o armamento possível e gostaria muito que pusessem Aldebaran comigo nos controles, ele é calmo e certeiro."

Dohko não sabia se gritava e mandava todo mundo voltar ou se assentia. Achou melhor simplesmente deixar aqueles homens fazerem o que deviam. Todos eles já haviam visto o pior do mundo. Não seria mais uma batalha que os quebraria, ou assim esperava. Lutavam para garantir a paz, que nunca vinha.

 **A world full of killing**

 **Um mundo cheio de morte,**

 **And blood spilling**

 **E derramamento de sangue**

 **That world never came**

 **Aquele mundo nunca veio**

Logo o barulho ensurdecedor dos jatos partindo tomou conta do convés. Não era muito longe. Shura fez a formação de combate e gemeu baixo ao ver o avião de Saga voando em todo tipo de peripécia alada e nada menos que doze caças inimigos em perseguição.

"Mas que droga!" Shura ajeitou sua mira e berrou. "Tiro livre!"

Todos os demais entenderam a mensagem e dispararam as armas procurando alcançar o máximo de inimigos e cuidar de Saga que vinha voando direto para eles. Foi quando Shura viu a fumaça negra saindo do caça do namorado.

"Galactus! O que há?"

* * *

Continua... Em tese semana que vem. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
